Baking
by zoe.xo.LiFE
Summary: She can’t bake. He can’t bake. Two wrongs don’t make a right, do they? Troyella. One shot.


**Title:** Baking

**Summary:** She can't bake. He can't bake. Two wrongs don't make a right, do they? Troyella. Oneshot.

**Pairing:** Troyella

**Disclaimer:** One day…When I conquer the world.

**Music:** Chocolate by Snow Patrol

**Rated:** T…because don't we all love food innuendos?

**Author's Note:** Well. I know, I said I'd write a series…but…I couldn't stray away from this little one shot. Don't worry. I'm in the midst of writing the other fic. I want to get it written before I post it. Or at least roughly written.

---

"Come on Troy, show some Wildcat spirit! It's just a bake sale, it won't kill you." A frustrated Gabriella Montez whined. She strutted over to her bed, which he was lazily sitting on, reading _her_ issue of Cosmopolitan magazine. He randomly began to laugh out loud,

"'101 Things to do to him that he would never have even have thought of.' That sounds interesting…Hey Gabi, have you read this yet?" He scanned down the list, "Never mind. You have." Gabriella could have smacked him, but damn that Troy Bolton. Why was he so God damned _sexy_? He was currently wearing…a _thing_, as Taylor put it. This _thing_ was a white ribbed tank top, or a wife beater. But Taylor had refused to call it that. She merely said that it was hypocritical to, "Fight against degradation of women, and yet title a fashion statement after those who did so freely." Of course this was delivered to Gabriella and the rest of the sophomore class in an intricate Power Point Presentation. She of course got extra credit in _all_ of her classes, but it always puzzled Gabriella how degradation of women was a necessity in PE.

"Troy… You do know what happens in this room when lights are turned off _stay_ in this room right? Or else things that happen in this room will cease and desist." Gabriella threatened, staring into Troy's pacific blue eyes.

"So, riddle me this Einsteinette. Will the activities in my car, locker room, dressing room, _and_ rooftop cease and desist?" The boy said with a smirk.

Gabriella pursed her lips, and replied quietly, "Maybe…"

Troy sensed that she was uncomfortable and pulled her into his lap. "Fine. I'll bake on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"I get to lick the spoon."

---

"Ok. So you mix two and a half cups of flour with the baking powder, and then you…Troy Bolton!" Gabriella cut herself off as she saw the site before her. "What the hell are you doing?"

Gabriella stared at the site before her. Troy had the rubber spatula he was _supposed_ to be scraping the bowl down with in his mouth. "Troy, that is nasty. All that's on that spoon is eggs, butter, and sugar. How can that taste remotely satisfying?"

"Here, I'll show you." And with that he placed a sloppy kiss on her mouth. Gabriella froze and pulled away.

"Blech! That tastes like crap. Are you sure you put in _un_salted butter?" Gabriella wiped off her mouth, and looked at the used carton in the trash.

"Uhm…no."

"Tro – oy… Our cupcakes are ruined!" Gabriella huffed and took off her Tinkerbelle apron.

"They can't be ruined…Doesn't the recipe call for a teaspoon of salt? We'll just leave that out." Gabriella perked up and giddily went back to her Joy! Of Cooking cookbook.

"Now who's becoming the little science prodigy?" Gabriella said in a sweet – as – sugar baby voice that was usually saved for her puppy, Shadow.

"Ha – Ha. Funny. We _both_ know that you're the science prodigy, and _I'm_ the basketball prodigy. No, not prodigy, _God._" Troy said, wrapping his arms around Gabriella's microscopic waist.

"I'm so glad to have a boyfriend whose ego shows _so_ little."

---

"How much are the red and white cupcakes?"

"One – fifty three." Gabriella hastily replied, shoving money into the cashbox and shoving change in _someone's_ face.

"What do they taste like?"

"Crap." Troy replied. "Don't buy them."

"Troy, just because you don't want to make change doesn't mean you can talk potential buyers out of buying." The brunette narrowed her eyes. "Plus. The number of cupcakes you sell equals the number of _things_ I'll do to you from that list."

"Get yer' cupcakes here! Fresh baked cupcakes, red, white, all natural!"


End file.
